


Flickering Flames

by Lucicelo



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Discovery, Drama, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo
Summary: Sesshomaru learned news of Sounga's usage. Assuming his father collected his human, he went to inspect the damage, but came upon disaster.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of Sesshomaru encountering a dead Izayoi on the night of his father's death. She died by unnamed demon hands because there are opportunists and they saw her as easy prey.
> 
> -Lucicelo

Murmurs of the Great Dog Demon's sword, Sounga, activating in the vicinity, caused Sesshomaru to make an appearance.

From a vast distance, Sesshomaru saw the flames flickering up in the air, consuming everything in sight. The overwhelming smoke tickled his delicate nose. He ignored the uncomfortable feeling as he attempted to pick up his father's scent. Anything to signify he survived the encounter despite having damaging wounds from a previous battle.

He picked up _nothing._

This concerned him.

After all, their last meeting was riddled with _tension._ His father stood tall, bleeding from his wounds, as he declared his mission to collect his human and his half breed. His father wanted to bring his human and son to the Western Lands castle. The human princess lost her prestige due to her dalliance's with a demon. It made sense that she take her place as his father's consort.

It didn't mean he would interact with her or the half breed.

His father expected him to treat them with politeness. No rudeness. No scathing words. He didn't need to do such things. In their elite circles, demons would do the work in tearing the human and the half breed down.

Keeping his distance, he walked around the perimeter. He dodged humans and demons who ran from the area. One who managed to nudge his side and the demon evaporated with his whip of light. He didn't have time to waste in battle. The reassurance of his father's well being would calm his instincts.

As the fire ate up the nearby trees and bushes, Sesshomaru received a whiff of his father's scent. He paused in place. It didn't take long for him to come to the conclusion of his father's demise. Ryukotsuei's injuries weakened his father enough to cause his death.

Gritting his teeth, Sesshomaru turned away from the sight of the flames. He began walking in a random direction. He needed to get away from the chaos before he lost himself in a rampage.

Without realizing it, he walked into a bloody scene.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a slight fraction. Out of all the results of this night, he didn't expect this outcome.

Before him, laid his father's human woman.

 _Dead_.

Her inner kimono was ripped to shreds. Clumps of her long hair was scattered around the vicinity, her beauty marred from deep slashes, many parts of her body were eaten or torn off. From the deflated stomach, she bore the half breed before her attack.

Walking closer to her, he smelled none of his father's vassals. Despite their obvious distaste for humans, none of them dared to touch their _Lord's woman._ A select few of his father's men interacted with the woman without issues. Myoga spouted praises of the human woman's kindness and beauty.

Taking a deep whiff, he differentiated between different scents. The culprits were unknown demons who sought the opportunity for violence. He recognized one of the group. A weak demon of no status. Regardless, he registered all the scents for a future encounter.

Turning back to the flames, Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. His father's scent permeated the flames, floating throughout the area. The sign of the death of the Great Dog Demon General was apparent.

His father's tender heart cost him his life.

And for _what?_

A weak human who couldn't defend herself. She was easy pickings for low tier demons. A princess who didn't understand a demon's world. Power and pedigree meant _everything_. To have a weak mother, showed the eminent future of the offspring. Her half breed child would be cast aside as _weak_.

Sesshomaru suspected the half breed child was eaten or killed. It bothered his sensibilities that a pup from his clan was possibly killed. It mattered not that he was a half breed or his father's human woman's child. The white dog demon numbers _dwindled_ over the centures.

He alone remained as a vision of his pure blood heritage.

* * *

At a farther distance, Sesshomaru watched the flames die down to _nothing._

The impact of his father's death made him desolate. As a child, he remembered his father returning home from battle in victory. His father wore his enemies blood with pride as his mother welcomed him home with a proud nod. He was an unbeatable force that ruled his lands without issue. Sesshomaru always wanted to scratch his father in a spar. Maybe, even beat him to showcase his improvement and ability to rule over their lands.

He lost the chance to know of the extent of his strength. His father died under the heat of battle and fire. Yet, Sesshomaru knew that his father wouldn't have preferred it any other way. Inu no Taisho lived centuries to build up his legendary might. Now, it was Sesshomaru's turn.

Letting out a deep sigh, he turned away from the wreckage. The fire simmered enough to let the oncoming morning dew to wash away the smell of death. He knew his father's well known vassals would arrive to inspect the area and work out his last wishes. 

He picked up the smell of his father's scent. Walking toward the scent, his ears picked up slight whimpering. Rushing forward, he pin pointed the majority of the smell in the crook of a tree. Looking into the nook, a baby shivered in the robe of the fire rat.

The _half breed._

Debating whether or not to ignore it, he took a step back. He didn't expect the pup to survive the disastrous night. After all, the human died a far distance away. Unless, she hid the pup and distracted her attackers before they killed her child. At least, she thought of his father's legacy before herself.

When the pup started to wail, Sesshomaru scooped the pup into his arms, shocking the baby into silence. The pup's unfocused golden eyes looked up at him in confusion. Sesshomaru attempted to seem harmless to the half breed, but his body remained _stiff._

He didn't know why he did it. 

He grabbed the pup and couldn't fathom putting him back. 

The half breed began crying again. 

Sesshomaru denied what happened next, but he growled.

The half breed ceased in his crying. Those amber eyes looked up at him confusion and his ears flattened. Changing the tone of his growl, the infant soothed down, almost relieved to remain in safe hands. Considering Sesshomaru originally wanted to rid himself of the half breed, it was ironic that the baby felt safe in his arms.

Sesshomaru noticed a considerable amount of his father's features. If no one questioned this pup's heritage, he could pass as full demon. Although, the small ears and lack of markings presented his mixed blood. White dog demon were famous for their markings.

Covering the infant well into the fire rat cloak, the pup remained pliant and calm. It didn't begin crying or fuss in his arms. Sesshomaru watched as the half breed shuffled against his person and fell asleep.

His father's legacy lived on in himself and the half breed. They remained as a constant reminder of the might of the Great Dog Demon General. His own prowess was known as cold and efficient. A majority of the demons he battled, gave up to live another day. None of them dared to rebel against the future Lord of the Western Lands.

The half breed on the other hand, was a matter to foresee in the future. Leaving the half breed to flounder through life was not an option. Their father would have trained his pup without question. Despite his enormous amount of duties, their father would put time aside for family.

Pressing his thumb against the half breed's mouth, the baby began suckling with ferocity. The pup's nose scrunched and he began to whine. It seemed the human mother didn't feed the half breed before she was killed. At least, she hid him before she tried running off to keep him safe.

He would acquire a wet nurse upon returning home.

Securing the half breed in his arms, he began walking away from the area.

The sun rose in the sky and the humans roused themselves to inspect the damage. It seemed the staff of the manor were told to leave or they escaped before the fight ensued. Throughout their inspections, someone would find the princess' corpse. He didn't need to bother burying her.

Checking on the half breed, he whimpered in his sleep, but didn't wake. Sesshomaru sighed. Best to call him by the name his father revealed to him all those months ago. A night he almost disowned his father for daring to keep a human wife and to become a constant presence in the half breed's life. Yet, he was curious enough to listen to the desired name.

Inuyasha.

**The end.**


	2. Chapter 2

Half a year after Inuyasha was born, Sesshomaru stabbed his claws into the _newest_ nanny who _attempted_ to _assassinate_ his half brother. Staring down at the nanny, Sesshomaru felt _no_ pity over the _extreme pain_ she felt. From the loud shrieks she bellowed out, his poisonous claws _ate away_ at the surrounding area of her wound, crackling from the _intensity_ of his power. The knife she held in her hands, fell onto the floor in a _thud._

Inuyasha, naïve of the current events, _giggled_ in the background as he sucked on his little fist. Sitting in his bassinette, he watched his brother, unfazed by the blood splatter and screams. Looking around the room, Inuyasha saw his brother loom over the woman. His demon aura became _heavy,_ but Inuyasha grew accustomed to such palatable power. It meant that Sesshomaru was strong enough to keep him safe.

Sesshomaru killed a nanny every few weeks after these demons took it upon themselves to _rid_ the world of their _late lord's_ final son. The assumption that Sesshomaru _despised_ his half brother was _false._ Sesshomaru didn't know of his _true_ feelings over his half brother, but it _wasn't_ hatred. Not even close. After all, he brought Inuyasha to the Western Lands Castle to raise him to honor their late father.

The inner push for Sesshomaru to keep Inuyasha alive _lessened_ down to a _constant_ hyper vigilance to keep him safe. Which was why Sesshomaru kept an ear out for the _whispers_ of his servants and _watched_ the behavior of Inuyasha's nannies.

Good thing he followed his intuition, his own servants would turn a _blind_ eye for these weaklings to _kill_ their _superior._ Despite Inuyasha's half breed status, Inuyasha was the son of their late lord and a human princess. Leagues above them in status and blood.

 _Icy_ golden eyes stared down at the dying cat demon who choked out. "L-Lord-"

Sesshomaru kicked her off of his hand, causing the demoness to land on her back. Her final exhale was a scream as she died on the floor. Sneering, Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha, who raised up his arms, wanting him to pick him up. Conceding to the unvoiced request, Sesshomaru picked up his brother, inspecting him for physical injuries.

Inuyasha _beamed_ up at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru breathed through his nose.

Holding Inuyasha with one arm, he fiddled with Inuyasha's puppy dog ears, pondering out loud. "You don't fear this Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha reached out his hands and patted Sesshomaru's face. His hands touched Sesshomaru's magenta stripes, thinking he could smear them the same way he removed the blood from the skin. His eyes widened and tried poking at Sesshomaru's cheekbones.

Lips quirking up, Sesshomaru removed Inuyasha's hands from his face, informing him. "Cease. These markings will not wipe away from your touch, Inuyasha." Inuyasha pouted and tried touching Sesshomaru's face again. Sesshomaru gently pushed down Inuyasha's wandering hands.

Oncoming footsteps and scattered gasps prompted Sesshomaru to look back at the door. Keeping Inuyasha tucked to his side, Sesshomaru turned slightly, giving his servants a sneer. Their amused smiles fell when they caught sight of him in front of the dead body. They trembled in place, almost ready to run off, but didn't dare move a muscle.

"Get rid of this corpse and _deep clean_ your _master's_ chambers." Sesshomaru commanded as Inuyasha pulled a strand of his hair. "Better yet, _display_ it inside of the servant's quarters."

The three demons _paled_ at the thought. If they were to place the corpse inside their living space, they couldn't remove it. The putrid smell of rotting decay would permeate and penetrate the room. Fouling every single one of their possessions. As much as the other servants found it _amusing_ that the half breed's nannies lasted no longer than a few weeks, some lasted days, it appeared their lord lost his _patience._

One unlucky demon opened his mouth to stutter out. "M-My lord-"

Sesshomaru glared down at his servant, eyes _cold_ and _unfeeling._ "Does this Sesshomaru have to _repeat_ his orders?"

The gopher demon fell onto the floor, almost hitting his nose from the act. "My apologies my lord, it shall be done." He snapped at the frozen statues of the other servants. "You heard our lord! _Move it!"_

The other two servants scurried past Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, making sure not to touch the poisonous kill spot as they dragged the corpse out of the room. The gopher demon got up and ran out to scream for someone else to clean the floor. Murmurs rose as the body was taken throughout the manor, there were some shrieks as well.

Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Inuyasha who didn't falter or _cry_ at his _icy_ demeanor. Instead, Inuyasha voiced his demands through unintelligible words and continuing to smile at him. Again, those little hands reached up to touch Sesshomaru's markings. Sesshomaru noted Inuyasha's yukata was stained with the blood of the cat demon. The pup's nose wrinkled, but otherwise, remained calm.

The naivete of his brother was something Sesshomaru saw breaking soon in the future. Once Inuyasha began to comprehend the world and become mobile, Sesshomaru would call back his old instructor. The old grey dog demon, Takehiro, was strict, but fair in the ability of his students. A hardened war hero who wouldn't judge Inuyasha's background and teach him every facet of his class.

Inuyasha needed to better protect himself in order to _survive_ the world _outside_ of the Western Lands Castle. Even more so, to protect himself inside of _his_ own home. Best to begin his education early and provide a well balanced structure.

Sighing, Sesshomaru picked up new clothes for Inuyasha before he left the room for his bedroom. He selected a dark red yukata from his clothing selection. Switching arms, he held their clothing in his left arm while Inuyasha snuggled against his mokomoko. Leaving for the bathhouse, Sesshomaru scrubbed Inuyasha and himself clean before they entered the main tub. Inuyasha shrieked in happiness over the bubbles and seemed happy to be clean.

Sesshomaru stayed a tad longer in the bath before Inuyasha's eyes drooped from the temperature. Removing them from the rub, Sesshomaru dried Inuyasha, dressed him, before he did the same. Exiting the bathhouse, Sesshomaru maneuvered Inuyasha onto his shoulder, rubbing his back without thinking as he walked back to his wing of the castle.

He intended on leaving Inuyasha in his room, but he found it overrun with servants. From the rustling clothing, sloshing water, and overbearing smell of cleaners, Inuyasha's room wasn't ready. It seemed his servants were eager to leave the room spotless for their master.

Walking past the room, Sesshomaru entered his room and shut the door behind him. He checked on Inuyasha to find him asleep, drooling on his shoulder. With one arm, Sesshomaru assembled a bundle of blankets to keep Inuyasha from rolling over to his side of the bed. Setting him down, Sesshomaru laid down beside him, watching over him as he slept.

* * *

Cradling Inuyasha in one arm, Sesshomaru inspected his paperwork with his other hand. Peering down at Inuyasha, he found the half demon sat on his knee without complaints. Inuyasha ate his lunch alongside his brother, napped, and then woke up to bite Sesshomaru's brushes. Sesshomaru handed Inuyasha a _random_ wooden figure he used as a paperweight to remove Inuyasha's _temptation_ away from the brushes. It worked, too well in fact that Inuyasha kept a firm grip on his newest toy.

Inuyasha nibbled on a wooden figure to _dull_ the pain of his aching gums, entertained enough not to leave Sesshomaru's embrace. One tiny hand gripped mokomoko while the other held onto the wooden paperweight. There was another figurine, in pristine condition, ready for Inuyasha's incoming teeth for him to gnaw into.

A knock on the wooden frame of the door prompted Sesshomaru to voice his approval of the servant to enter. 

"My lord, I-" Sesshomaru's head butler, Kiku, a snake demon, stared at astonishment at the half breed. He _still_ wasn't used to seeing a true half breed, alive and well, _happily_ living its life without facing the _dangers_ of his origins.

Sesshomaru lifted his gaze up from his papers, giving his servant a _deadpan_ stare. "What do you require? I am _busy."_

Dropping the drool soaked toy, Inuyasha stared up at the butler and belted out. _"Bah!"_

Kiku gulped. "Ah...well...I'd like to receive permission to remove the corpse from the servant's quarters." Sesshomaru stared deep into Kiku's eyes, making the demon _shiver._ "A-Ah...the servants are unable to sleep and tend to their daily duties from the uncomfortable sight of the corpse and the... _smell."_

Sesshomaru laid down his papers, not breaking eye contact with Kiku for an uncomfortable amount of time. Kiku began trembling from the _intensity_ when Sesshomaru commanded. "Bury it."

Kiku hurried into a deep bow, relieved to toss the body and air out the servants quarters. None of them appreciated _fresh air_ until they spent days with a body decomposing with _active_ poison eating away at the flesh. The one servant who tried to take it out was punched for _daring_ to _disobey_ their lord's specific orders. Lord Sesshomaru killed the nanny to begin with, he would do the same for the demon who didn't know how to _obey._

Straightening himself up, he noted the half breed _babbled_ to their lord, _unafraid_ of the dangerous demon holding him. The pup held onto Lord Sesshomaru's fur and appeared _relaxed._ A far braver soul than the inhabitants of the castle. 

**The end.**


End file.
